


In Secret

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Series: Professor Loki and Student Darcy [2]
Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, But mostly porn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hints of Plot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, mention of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Loki and his student Darcy Lewis continue their secret affair, finding it impossible to resist one another. Whether it be in the bedroom, in the library, or even the classroom. Trying not to get caught has never been so much of a turn-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is the sequel to _With Pleasure_ (but can be read without reading that one, I suppose), and I'm already thinking of writing a third installment. Throw me in the garbage. This thing is packed full of smut. 
> 
> Enjoy, and remember: kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> um also yeah, just a disclaimer: they don't _actually_ get caught. nothing kills a sexy mood like punishment. unless it's a sexy kind of punishment. which in this case, it would not be. so yep! didn't want to be misleading in that, and you can enjoy it without worrying.

Darcy walks to the library, past the barren rows of cherry blossom trees lining the sidewalk. She passes by hoards of students, all grouped together and chatting, backpacks slung over their shoulders, laughing and dreaming about their impending spring break. The sun is warm today, offsetting the weeks and weeks of brutally chilled winter, and Darcy shrugs out of her jacket for the rest of the way. It’s the kind of weather that leaves melted puddles of water on the walk where the snow used to be, and she can’t help herself but to splash through a few before entering the library. 

She’d recently been promoted from part-time book jockey to full-time book jockey, a position that came with a boost of a few dollars to her paycheck. Which was more than fine with her. Considering the one class she is taking before graduating in May, it lends plenty of free time in her schedule. 

And the job itself comes with its perks: sitting around all day, getting caught up with her novels, watching Netflix on her phone behind the desk. Even when she has to “work,” she can hardly complain; something about stacking and organizing and cataloging books all day back in the shelves lends itself to a sort of peacefulness she enjoys. Something about the routine of it all. 

Of course, there is one perk to her job that trumps all the rest. After all, what better place than the expansive university library to sneak off into a desolate corner and make out with her hot professor? 

She smiles at the dirty secret now, trying to hide her smirk in the palm of her hand as she doodles on a notepad at the front desk. Professor Loki Laufesyon. Six foot two, piercing green eyes, and a voice so smooth and rich and dark she makes herself feel heavy with lust just thinking about it. There’s a significant age difference between them, about eight years, and the fact that she’s currently a student in his History of Mythology class all adds to their illicit affair. 

It’s funny, Darcy thinks, how disappointed she’d been to learn she wouldn’t be able to graduate without taking one final humanities. The super senior, stuck in a class with itty-bitty freshman. And now she sits here, smug and satisfied as ever at how events had turned out. 

Sex with Professor Laufeyson is never short of mind-blowing each and every time. He’s nothing like the boys she’d dated throughout her college career: bumbling and unconfident, only thinking about how it feels for them, mindlessly seeking a short-term pleasure with a few quick thrusts. 

Oh no. When she’s in bed with Loki (or in the shower, or on the kitchen counter, or against the wall…), he knows exactly what he’s doing. They’ve explored every inch of each other’s bodies, slowly, passionately, intimately - with burning touches and lingering kisses. He knows exactly what takes her to the edge, what makes her squirm beneath him, how she likes to be touched and caressed. He knows what makes her writhe and moan, and what makes her scream. She just about saw stars the first time he used his tongue on her, the years of maturity and confidence clearly evidenced by his expertise. 

And likewise, she’s learned a thing or two about him as well. Their secret couplings left her with plenty of time to explore her lover’s body: how to kiss the hollow of his throat just right, and how to use her to tongue explore the dips in his hips before sinking lower; the perfect angle to ride him at, leaving him with a clenched jaw and tightened grip; how to slide her hands down his broad shoulders, grasping his ass firmly as he rocks into her from above, earning a pleasured and shaky moan from his lips. 

“Miss Lewis.”

The rich and familiar voice snaps her out of her thoughts. The real Professor Laufeyson, in the flesh, towers above her on the other side of the desk, drumming his fingers very lightly on the marble countertop. She lingers on those slender digits for a split-second before raising her eyes to meet his gaze. 

“How can I help you, professor?” She asks, just professionally enough. She knows the head librarian sits no more than twenty feet behind them, but this isn’t the first time they’ve played this game. And it probably won’t be the last. 

There’s a flash of a smile on his lips as he pulls back his hand. Loki’s dressed as sharp as usual - with perfectly tailored black pants and a tight white button up shirt. The first few buttons are undone, just enough for Darcy to get a glimpse of his collar bone. She’d be lying to herself if she denied fighting the urge to damn it all to hell and start kissing his neck right here in front of everyone. But she restrains herself with a superhuman power and wonders idly if there’s some kind of damn award for resisting a temptation like that. 

“I was wondering if you might help me locate a book?” Loki asks, the picture of innocence. 

“Right this way,” Darcy replies, not even giving him a chance to give her a title as she hops out of her chair and swings around the desk. It’s not like it matters anyway. They both know there’s no book. Not right now, anyway. 

“How’s your thesis going, teach?” Darcy asks, making pleasant small talk as they pass by crowded tables of students studying away. The question isn’t entirely invalid or a cover, however; she really does care about how he’s doing on his way to becoming Doctor Laufeyson. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t counting down the days now until I finally present it,” He responds dryly, following just a step behind her. And then after a pause he adds, “Forty-six.” 

Darcy shoots him a sympathetic smile as they wind past the bookshelves near the cafe, further and further into the bowels of the library. This is their favorite spot to go: the oldest part of the library, secluded, riddled with practically ancient texts that sit long forgotten and untouched. A special sort of silence hangs in the air around them, and it feels magically quiet. 

As soon as they round one last corner, Loki gently but urgently presses her back against the shelves, satisfied in knowing they are completely hidden from prying eyes. It causes her heart to skip a beat in anticipation, no matter how many times they’ve done this before. 

“Finally,” Loki breathes the word, resting his forehead against hers. They rub their noses together, nuzzling each other, breathes mingling, just relishing the skin on skin contact. It’s as though the torture of being unable to feel each other this intimately is a dam that has just been broken. Darcy’s eyes flutter shut and she swears she’ll never get tired of this man. 

He breathes in deep against the skin of her cheek and jawline and murmurs, “You smell divine. New, but somehow…familiar?” 

She chuckles quietly, looking up at him from under her lashes, “It’s your cologne. You left the bottle at my apartment over the weekend. I missed you, so I put some on.” 

Loki groans, taking one hand and cupping her cheek as he captures her mouth with a hot slide of his tongue. She wraps her arms around his neck in kind, arching against him as she returns the kiss with fervor. When he breaks it apart, his lips are millimeters away from hers as he whispers, “As unbelievably turned on as that makes me, you have to be careful. If someone were to catch your scent and make the connection…” 

“Thousands of other dudes have that cologne, probably. Even though you definitely wear it best. You’re being paranoid,” Darcy rolls her eyes and huffs before kissing him again. She runs her tongue over his lower lip and tugs on it once before pulling her head back and whispering, “Relax.” 

He makes a noncommittal noise, and Darcy can’t fully blame him. There’s definitely more than a few rules in place prohibiting teacher and student relationships, even though Darcy is years past eighteen. The taboo of it all would certainly cause Loki to lose his job. But they’ve been so careful…and they’ll continue to be. She conveys this assuredness through another kiss, and he wraps an arm around her waist and returns it. Half the fun and arousal is found in just that fact alone, anyway. 

Loki presses Darcy against the bookshelf, seemingly enveloping all her senses, and she loves it. Loves the way he smells, the way he tastes. The way she feels so small in his large and strong grasp. The kiss is just starting to heat up, the both of them gasping and groaning quietly into each other’s mouths between wet kisses, when suddenly a loud voice comes on over the P.A. system. 

“The library will be closing in 15 minutes,” The booming voice of the head-librarian informs, and the two of them pull back with resignation. Darcy groans and tilts her head back until it thuds against a particularly heavy and thick-spined text. 

“I gotta get back,” She grumbles, knowing a list of closing duties will be waiting for her at the front desk. 

Loki covers her mouth with his one last time, a hot and sweet lingering goodbye. When he draws back, his eyes are hooded as he leans in once more to growl a dark promise against the shell of her ear, “I will have you. If not now, then later tonight.” 

Darcy’s body shudders at his words, a sudden thrill filling her system at the thought. She slides her hands down his broad shoulders, down his arms, and coming to lace through his fingers. “I get home at ten,” She whispers with a secretive smile, peering up at him, “See ya then.”

_____________________________

They always meet at her apartment. Never his. They both agreed it’s too close to campus for comfort. If anyone were to see Darcy coming in and out of his front door late at night and in the mornings, they’d be screwed for sure. Fortunately for the both of them, Darcy’s apartment is a comfortable distance away, nestled downtown among the vibrant and busy nightlife.

Her whole bed smells like him. When he’s not around, all she has to do is close her eyes and breathe in deeply the scent of the pillow next to her. It’s fucking intoxicating, in the best way possible. But thankfully for her, he’s around at least twice during the week and always during the weekend. 

On one night in particular, Darcy suggests he help her get a head start on studying for his midterm. The suggestion had been innocent enough: after all, what better tutor than the actual professor? And if he’s going to be sharing a bed with her, she might as well take advantage of that.

But soon enough, Loki gets another idea entirely. And it makes Darcy’s head dizzy with lust at the thought of it. She can’t ever say their sex life was dull, at least. 

After an hour or so, Darcy whimpers, closing her eyes. He’s been relentless with her, throwing her question after question. But he’s been so, _so_ good, too. He always is. And she knows this question. She definitely knows this… 

“Can I get a hint?” 

“Ah,” the noise breaks from the back of Loki’s throat, “No cheating.”

She’s close. So damn close. So damn close it almost hurts. She bites her lower lip, gripping the edge of the desk in her room she’s bent over in more than one type of frustration. She can feel his fingertips on her hips, touching her so lightly she wants to scream. And then he slowly sinks back into her from behind, and she actually does.

“ _Loki,_ ” She chokes out his name with a mixture of pleasure and pleading, screwing her eyes shut tighter.

“Come again?” He asks, and even though she can’t see his face, she can imagine it. One eyebrow piqued in interest, those lips of his slightly parted as he toys with her. 

“Professor - _ah_ \- Loki,” She corrects herself, gasping between words as he snaps his hips in so quickly she swears she sees stars. And, oh fuck, if this little exaggerated role play isn’t turning her on even more than she thought possible. 

“Just a little hint, please?” She asks so nice, so sweetly, in that voice of hers that she knows drives him wild. 

Loki groans behind her, sliding his hands up her stomach as he leans forward and buries his head in the back of her neck. “They’re ample…” He whispers, his words melting into her skin. “Soft…” He continues as hands come up to knead at her breasts, rolling them in his hands, and Darcy moans deep as he circles her nipples. He kisses the skin underneath her jaw before whispering, “divine…”

Darcy’s breathing stutters for a moment, sucking in a breath as he works at her, but finally, _finally_ she knows the answer. 

“The golden apples of Idunn,” She says quickly, in one breath, “That’s what the gods use to grant immortality. That’s the - _ah, fuck_ \- the answer.” 

“Mmm, very good, Miss Lewis. Would you like to come now?”

“ _Pleeease_.”

Later that night, they hold each other, leaning against the railing of her patio. The skyline offers the twinkling lights of the city below and farther away. Together, they feel like they’re in their own little world, with Darcy leaning against the railing and Loki pressed against her from behind. He’s got his arms wrapped around her waist, the two of them enjoying the view in silence. 

Finally, Loki speaks up, resting his chin in the crook of her neck from behind. 

“You know,” He purrs, his voice low in her ear, “You’re never going to pass my exam if I keep feeding you the answers…”

Darcy laughs, shooting him a sideways look, “Maybe if you weren’t so insistent on tearing off my clothes every time we studied together I’d actually be able to focus.”

“Were you not also fond of the idea when I suggested it?” He counters with a teasing rumble. 

“Mmm, yeah, I never said I didn’t mind…” Darcy laughs, letting him kiss her neck, and she tilts her head and allows him better access. Nope. She doesn’t mind one bit. 

This is how they spend most of their nights. Secret lovers, limbs always entertained with each other, either in the sheets our out of them. They’re constantly touching - whether it be bodies pressed flush and naked against each other writhing in bed, or a simple twining of their fingers out of it. 

Ever since that first night when they gave into temptation and fell into each other, they’ve been unable to keep their hands off of each other. Maybe it’s to make up for the fact that they’re not allowed to touch in public, Darcy wonders with a fleeting thought.

Some nights after sex they’ll spend wrapped up in a blanket on Darcy’s lawn chair, the only piece of furniture on her patio. She sits between his long legs, her back pressed against his chest, her head resting soundly just underneath his chin. They’ll pass a joint between the two of them, something that doesn’t happen all the time. But Darcy loves it when they do.

“You ever think about the universe?” She asks one night a little later on, when they are properly and thoroughly high, gazing up into the chilly night sky. 

“How so, darling?” Loki inquires, and she loves this about him. He doesn’t talk over her or at her. He’s interested in what she has to say. She snuggles in tighter against him. 

“I mean like, the theory that there could be multiple universes,” Darcy muses softly, “That there could be hundreds of different versions of us out there right now. Of Darcy Lewis and Loki Laufeyson.” 

Loki kisses her temple, and she closes her eyes as he speaks quietly, “And do you suppose that these versions of ourselves have also found each other?” 

“I hope so,” Darcy replies dreamily, feeling warm and content in his embrace. She thinks she feels his lips press into a smile against the side of her head, but then she’s slipping off to sleep.

When she wakes up, she’s in bed and Loki is gone. But she steps out into the kitchen to find her favorite coffee and a cinnamon roll from the bakery down the block, as well as a little handwritten note from him.

_I had to leave early to prepare for the midterm today. The coffee and cinnamon roll are for you - I know how much you enjoy them. See you tonight, darling._

And Darcy can’t wipe the grin off her face for the rest of the day, even if she wanted to.

_____________________________

Spring break at the library is usually just about the dullest thing imaginable. All the students have deserted campus, skipping out of their final midterms and heading straight for their cars or the airport. The season of spring break leaves the library feeling emptier and quieter than usual, returned books piled on racks and tables left abandoned on every floor.

But Darcy has a feeling she won’t mind working this spring break so much. After all, she knows she has at least one customer who’ll still be tucked away inside the library, working tirelessly away on his thesis. 

She’s the only one on shift today, and there’s only a few people spread out on the upper levels of the library. Her footsteps echo through the main atrium as she heads for the stairwell, descending a flight of steps to the lower level where she knows she’ll find Loki.

He’s sitting at his own table back in his favorite corner. Books scattered about, papers shuffled and stuffed between folders and notebooks, his laptop open and off to the side. There’s a little crease right between his eyebrows, his face furrowed in concentration. It’s too adorable for his own good. 

Darcy knows he’s been here as long as she has - about six hours - and he looks like he could use a break even more than she could. He barely even notices when she steps behind him, sliding her hands gently up his shoulders and squeezing. 

“Need a break?” She asks quietly, leaning down into his ear as she continues to roll circles into his tense shoulders. His muscles relax under her grip, allowing her to press her thumbs in deeper, and she can hear him sigh quietly. The sound of resignation. He truly is putty in her hands. 

“What did you have in mind?” Loki asks with quiet and suggestive curiosity, craning his neck and looking over his shoulder at her.

“Mmm,” She hums, pressing her lips to his neck, kissing him softly and sensually. “I think you’re smart enough to figure that one out, professor.” In an easy movement, she steps in front of him, sliding her body into his lap and straddling his waist. 

“Darcy,” He groans in a mixture of warning and lust as she winds her arms around his neck. How is it she’s able to want him so damn badly every time? The sharp intake of his breath, the way his strong thighs feel underneath her. Even the way he smells up close, so sharp and masculine. It’s enough to drive a girl wild. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” She reveals sweetly, pressing her forehead against his. Her lashes flutter open as she looks at him and lowers her voice seductively, “Don’t you want me?” 

“Always,” Loki breathes out the word desperately. His grip is still tight on the sides of his chair though, and Darcy knows his mind is still worried about getting caught. This will definitely be the most public place they’ll have sex, even if it is practically deserted now. And they _are_ having sex. Darcy decided that much about an hour ago when she had nothing left to do at the front desk. 

She kisses him softly, working him up until his lips are pliant against hers, giving him what he wants. She slides her tongue inside his mouth, hot and claiming, and it earns a heavy groan from the back of his throat. With the noises that he makes, kissing Loki is almost as fun as anything else. Almost.

She pulls back, sucking on his lip with a wet little pop before whispering, “I thought about all the ways I wanted you to take me…” She kisses him softly again, just once, watching his eyes darken with lust as she confesses, “On the desk. On my hands and knees. Against the shelves. I’d moan your name so loudly, everyone would know you’re mine…”

Darcy can feel his resolve cracking, so she takes his hand and slowly guides it under her skirt, slipping it underneath the fabric of her underwear. Patience never really was her strong suit. They both take sharp breaths when two of his digits make contact with her slicked skin.

“You’re wet,” He replies at the revelation, voice low and wrecked with lust. 

“So wet,” She mewls, encouraging him to slick his fingers down further into her swollen sex. “I couldn’t help myself. Wanted you so bad.” 

“Darcy, we — _ah_ — we really shouldn’t,” He blinks, sounding so completely torn as his fingers continue to slide against her folds. Poor thing. His body wants her so badly, but his mind isn’t there yet, still concerned with getting caught… 

“Shh,” She assures him, kissing him softly as she rolls her hips against his fingers, fully taking in two digits. He feels so goddamn good, even just his fingers. So long and slender…and curled just right…

He groans into her mouth when he feels his fingers become enveloped in her warmth, his other hand winding up and pressing against her arched back. “So dripping wet…so tight… _Darcy_ …” He moans deeply, breaking the kiss and breathing into the side of her neck, “I need this. I need you. Now.”

“I know,” She breathes, taking her hand and unzipping his pants, pushing past his boxer-briefs, and letting his rock hard erection spring free. He’s leaking already, poor boy, and she smears a little bead of pre-come across the tip with her thumb, earning a deep and broken noise from the back of Loki’s throat. 

“You’ve been so tense lately. Sit back,” She commands, watching his pupils darken with heavy lust. They both take turns dominating in the bedroom, depending on the mood. And Darcy knows just how much he loves it when she takes control like this. 

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” She promises, her voice husky. His cock pulses in her hand when she says that, and she lifts herself slightly and positions herself right above him. “Relax and let me do all the work.”

Despite her command, she can feel Loki’s thighs tense in anticipation underneath her. She widens her stand, pressing her chest against him and covering his mouth in a sinful kiss. When she sinks down onto him, they both groan deeply. 

Darcy pulls her mouth off Loki’s, running her tongue across his lower lip and then sucking on it. The noise it makes is obscene and wet and hot as fuck. That coupled with the slick sounds of their love making as she slides up and down his thick cock are almost too much. 

They’re doing it. They’re actually doing it. Fucking in the library, where anyone could walk in on them. Granted, they’re in a very secluded corner, but the naughty scandal of it all thrills Darcy and spurs her on. She closes her eyes and feels her stomach clench with a hot throb of want as he fills her completely. Up, down, in, out, contracting, squeezing, pulsing…

Darcy knows how much Loki likes to talk in bed, either at or towards, so she slides her tongue up his jawline, nuzzling his earlobe with her nose. She can feel his breathing stutter, and as much as she wants to sneak a peek at the concentrated pleasure etched across his face, she holds back for now. 

“I love it like this,” She whispers the filthy secret into his ear, “When I’m bouncing on your big — oh, _oh_ — thick — _cock_.” She grits her teeth and moans, “I could let you fuck me like this for hours.”

“Darcy, _yessss_ ,” Loki moans at the thought, his hand moving down from her back to her hip and clenching tighter. It’s like he’s holding himself there, an anchor trying to find purchase in the wild ocean that is Darcy above him. 

“I’m so close,” Darcy whimpers, nuzzling his ear, nipping the lobe, “You feel so good, baby.” And it’s true. Every time she slides herself up and down his impossibly big shaft, she feels that familiar simmering sensation. Like hot coals being stoked deep inside, the warmth and tightness contracting and expanding. 

She tips her hips at a slightly different angle, so that her clit is brushing against the base of his cock, and it’s like sparks are going off behind her eyelids. This is what he does to her. Turns her into this tight ball of lust, ready to break apart all over him. And she fucking loves it. 

“Come — with me — oh, Loki, yes… _yes!_ ” She cries out a little louder, her pleasure expanding in waves across her body. She’s afraid she’ll actually scream bloody murder in point two seconds, so she seals her mouth on his as she finally orgasms with a wet sob, her thighs trembling and struggling to hold her up. 

That’s what sets Loki off as well, it must have been, because he’s suddenly following her maddening descent off the edge, his cock pulsing where it rests hot and thick inside of her. Her thoughts are a hazy mix of _fuckyesfuckyesohfuckyes_ , burying her face into his chest and neck as she feels him release. 

“You’re so good to me,” Loki whispers softly after they’ve both caught their breath. She’s still slumped over him on his lap in the chair, and his arms are wrapped tightly, protectively, across her back and waist. 

His words are so quiet Darcy’s not even sure she heard him, but when she pulls her head up to look at him, he’s got a lazy grin cocked up the side of his face. Her heart does a tiny flip in her chest. That fucker. He pushes her hair aside, tucking it behind her ear as he leans up and kisses her gently. 

She closes her eyes and happily lets him. It suddenly feels like they have all the time in the world. 

They have sex in the library multiple times throughout spring break. Like two horny teenagers who can’t get enough of each other, they find the most private parts of the library and get lost in each other’s embrace. There is plenty of chair sex - if Darcy is wearing a skirt, all it takes is an easy slip of her underwear to the side and an unzipping of his pants. And then Darcy would straddle his waist start riding him at his desk until they both came hard.

There was another time too, when Loki had actually accosted her putting away books on the second floor. She was deep within the rows of books, far away from any tables, and Loki had stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her back against him.

He’d whispered something about how he wanted to “feel the slickness of your arousal dripping down your thighs as you burst around my cock,” in that low and rough voice of his, and _goddamn_ if that wasn’t enough to shuck off half their clothes and fuck right there against the shelves. They’d both slumped to the floor after that one, Darcy sitting in Loki’s lap and breathing deeply into the side of his neck.

And every time - between the muffled whimpers and low groans and the sound of creaking wood beneath their thrusting - they are never caught. 

That weekend, after their trysts in the library and a few days before classes resume, Darcy’s sprawled out on her stomach in her bed, dozing off to sleep as Loki sits against the headboard next to her. He’s got a stack of papers next to him and a red marker in his hand, marking and checking his students’ tests. 

She peeks up at him curiously, “Sooo, how’d I do on the midterm?” 

He smiles slightly without taking his eyes off the papers in his lap, “Wouldn’t you rather be surprised?” 

“That depends on what kind of surprise we’re talking about here…” Darcy replies anxiously, imagining something less than satisfactory. She’d studied so hard. But she’d also fucked and been fucked pretty hard too. It’s hard to recall the answer to a question you studied when you’re simultaneously remembering how good it felt to get plowed from behind.

“I won’t be in class this week,” Loki replies, finally setting the papers on the nightstand and looking down at his student, “I’m out of town for a meeting. My TA will be giving you your test back.” 

Darcy pouts, sticking out her tongue and her lower lip ever-so-slightly. 

Loki laughs, a rumble in his chest as he lays down in the bed to face her. Their noses are almost touching at this angle, their breaths tickling each other’s faces. “If I gave it to you now, you’d have no incentive to show up for class this week, would you?” 

Darcy makes a contemplative noise, pursing her lips together. She can wait on the test. Going a whole week without seeing Loki, though? That’ll be rough, but she’ll manage. Somehow.

She slides one hand down his bicep with new intentions, studying his face with a sultry look, “I’d rather you give it to me now…” her hand dips lower, ghosting across his pelvic bone and underneath his boxer-briefs, “I don’t know how much longer I can wait…” 

He laughs once, the sound dark and breathless and full of sex, “Darcy Lewis, you are…”

Her hand wraps around his cock, squeezing along his long shaft. His laughter falls off with a short breath, his face crumpling into a look of dark desire. “…a temptress,” he finishes, his eyes locking onto hers. This is the last time they’ll have sex for a while. And with that one shared look, she knows they’re going to make it count. 

Darcy ends up not getting her test back until class that Tuesday with the TA, but she’d been pleasantly surprised to find she’d aced it.

_____________________________

Darcy’s knees bounce impatiently against the underside of her desk. It’s officially been nine days since she’s last seen Loki, and this is his first class back. It’s been far too long. Of course, the torture becomes even greater when he finally walks through the door, and she’s unable to do anything but longingly gaze at him.

He’s like a goddamn statue, she thinks reverently, watching as he shrugs out of his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, revealing his tight and toned forearms. How had she lived for so long without knowing he existed? She could have been screwing him for months, maybe even years, instead of the two short months they’d already had together. All that wasted time. His hair is pulled back into its usually messy little bun, and she fantasizes about yanking it back as she sits in his lap and bounces on his — 

“Good evening, class,” Loki interrupts her thoughts with his silky baritone, and she only manages to clear her throat while the rest of the class greets him in return. His green eyes linger longer on hers than anyone else’s. 

Darcy can’t even help herself — she knows she’s being naughty. She sits in the back row, spreading her legs a little wider in a wanton position and begins sucking on the top of her pen. Whatever’s being taught in class honestly goes in one ear and right out the other as she toys with him for the majority of his lecture. At one point he has to actively avoid looking at her side of the room, and it causes her to smirk triumphantly. God, she wants him so bad. 

As soon as he dismisses the class, she takes her time, letting the students file out one by one until it’s only the two of them left. She’s walking towards him as the last student leaves, and suddenly he’s shutting the door behind them with a purpose, locking it in one swift movement. 

The motion causes Darcy to stop for a moment in shock as his intentions slowly dawn on her. And then her heartbeat picks up speed in her chest in anticipation. Oh, fuck yes, fuck yes, _fuck yes_.

Loki pulls her into his arms right in front of his desk with a hungry look in his eyes, claiming her mouth with a hot and heavy tongue that she’d gone too long without. She arches into his touch, tilting her head up and allowing him to kiss her more deeply, more passionately. 

When he pulls back and looks down at her, none of the desire is lost in his expression as he states breathlessly, “I am physically unable to wait any longer.” He delivers another kiss with a lick of his tongue, filthy and swirling in her mouth, and she whimpers against him as he says, “I’m going to take you on top of this desk, over and over again, until my name is the only thing you know.” 

“Oh my god,” Darcy moans desperately, squeezing her thighs tighter together and imagining it. 

Loki moves them until her backside is pressed against the edge of the desk, kissing her all the while. Oh how she's missed this. Every part of it. His strong arms, the protective and possessive way they wrap tight around her. His scent, the look in his eyes, the passion and driving force behind every kiss. She wraps her arms up and underneath his, clawing at his broad shoulders, urging him on. 

“Lie back,” He growls his command, and Darcy feels a twinge of pleasure pull at her navel. She eagerly does as she’s told, shivering when his hands slide up her thighs and under her skirt. With a shaky breath, she arches her back against the desk, letting him hook his fingers underneath her thong and pull it down and off her legs.

Feeling especially naughty, Darcy spreads her legs wider, fully exposing herself for him now. It’s amazing how quickly her body reacts to him. No other man has been able to take her from zero to sixty this fast, leaving her dizzy with urgent these desires. 

“I’ve so missed this,” He breathes the confession, eyeing her lewdly, and it makes Darcy’s stomach ache with lust. What other kind of man can say and do things like that and have it turn her on like a faucet? 

Loki’s so tall, he has to kneel in front of her. With both strong hands, he slides them underneath her thighs, grasping her ass and pushing her lower half up off the desk. Darcy gets the hint, and when both her legs sling atop his shoulders, they both groan at how close they’ve gotten. She swears she’s had this wet dream before - sprawled out on top of his desk, taking her pleasure from him. But it’s nothing compared to how she feels now - already shaking with anticipation and so wanting. 

“Oh, _Darcy_ …” He groans, licking up the inside of her thigh, where she’s most sensitive. “Look how easily you open for me, how wet you are…” He takes one finger and slides it through her folds, just to prove a point, making her whimper helplessly. And then he’s softly kissing her tender and swollen flesh, causing her to cry out. 

With a teasing tongue, he circles her clit, barely applying pressure to it. And it drives Darcy fucking crazy. Her breathing becomes labored as he places a few more kisses to her sensitive nub, before delivering a few long and broad strokes to her soaking wet folds. 

“L-Loki…” Darcy stutters, propping herself up on her elbows and watching him over the rise and fall of her stomach. He makes eye-contact with her from under his heavy lashes, his pupils blown wide with lust. It’s the honest to god most erotic thing she’s ever witnessed. And that’s when he moves his tongue in and against her in such a way she’s forced to throw her head back and gasp at the sensation. 

“Professor Laufeyson!” She cries out, unable to help the term as it falls from her lips. She can feel him groan against her slick flesh, the vibration on his lips causing her to tremble. She’s going to lose it any second now, the feeling of him pleasuring her with his tongue too much to bear. “Please, Loki… _hnnn_ , so good, god, _yes._ ”

She comes grinding against his face, thinking this is what it must feel like to soar up into the clouds and touch the sky. Her orgasm simmers out in waves, her body heaving with pleasure as she white knuckles the sides of the desk and _feels it_. All the while, Loki keeps his tongue buried inside of her, coaxing her through it, easing out her pleasure with every ebb and flow. 

“Shit, oh my god, that was…incredible,” Darcy breathes when she’s finally coherent, covering her eyes with one hand as she catches her breath. She almost doesn’t notice how Loki has unzipped his pants, almost doesn’t hear the low groan he emits when he leans over her, placing his hands on the desk at each side of head. She does, however, notice when he begins kissing her, licking into her mouth, and she moans at the faint taste of herself on his tongue. 

“Sit up,” Loki commands, and Darcy’s not sure she can. She feels like everything’s been wiped out of her. But there’s a tiny voice in the back of her head that screams _more, more, more,_ and that’s the voice that gives her the strength to push herself up so that she’s sitting on the very edge of the desk. 

“You’re going to come again,” Loki promises quietly, the tone of his voice causing Darcy to shiver. He steps between her thighs, his hands resting on the tops of them, his eyes locked onto hers. “You’re going to come all over my cock, and then you are going to feel the hot rush of my seed as I fill you fully, completely, dripping down your thighs.” 

“ _Yes,”_ Darcy nods her head fervently, because that’s what she wants too, god, that’s all she wants. She kisses him with an open-mouth full of wrecked wanting. He groans lowly, the sound bursting from the back of his throat, and she knows he’s aching for her badly. 

He takes her hand, guiding it towards the bulge in his boxer-briefs, letting her feel the evidence of his desire and promise. They both gasp into each other’s mouths as he moves her hand over his hard length, still trapped under the fabric. “Feel how ready I am for you, Darcy,” He rasps darkly, slipping her hand inside and wrapping it around his hot length, “How — _unh_ — full of come I am. I want to see you fall apart on my cock, Darcy…want to feel you.” 

Darcy’s eyes flutter shut with a tiny whimper at his dirty words, her hand still squeezing his length. He’s more than ready, and so is she. What’s the point in waiting any longer? 

She scoots impossibly closer to him, wrapping her legs around the small of his back, and finds that the tip of his cock lines up perfectly at her center. Loki hisses at the contact, minutely rocking forward and coating himself in her dripping wet folds. When he slides in a few seconds later, they both let out shaky groans. 

Darcy hadn’t realized how much she’d actually missed this after a week apart from her lover. The way he fills her just right, tilting his hips and burying himself to the hilt. It just about takes her goddamn breath away. It’s getting increasingly harder to focus on anything but him, that’s for sure. 

Loki grips her hips tightly, steadying himself as he pulls out. Darcy’s fingertips press into his biceps through his shirt, the both of them intensely focused on not losing their minds as he pushes back in again. 

They both watch as his slicked and heavy cock slides back into her wet heat, and then their eyes snap up to meet each other. Loki gazes at her with an unbridled, wild passion that causes her heart to pound in her throat. It’s animalistic almost, the way his eyes pierce hers. She closes her eyes, shuddering and letting out a long moan. 

“You’re so receptive, darling, I love it,” He grunts, snapping his hips against hers. “Love the way you take my cock. So warm…so tight…” 

Darcy can tell by the way he’s controlling his motions that his entire body is so strung out with the need to _fuck_ , so she leans back a little on the desk and tilts her hips, pushing herself up onto his cock and giving him permission. 

“You feel so good inside of me,” She whines as his hips continue to rock into hers, the obscene sound of slick skin on skin filling the room, “So fucking good. I missed you so much. Loki — _ah, ah_ — right there, _yesss_.”

It’s not long before they build a rhythm like that on the desk, a tight push and pull that turns frantic and needy and desperate. They cling to each other, each of them flirting with the feeling of falling off the edge, but wanting it to last as long as possible. In the end, it’s Darcy who comes for a second time first, tipping her head back and choking out his name with a wild cry, her body trembling as she clenches around his cock. 

The sheer power of her orgasm causes Loki to stall within her, hips losing their sporadic rhythm. He clenches his jaw tight, studying her face as she takes her pleasure from him, and that’s the final straw.

“You’re so…exquisite,” His voice breaks, grinding his hips as tight as he can against hers and filling her with a hot rush of come. 

Darcy moans, feeling the finals throbs of her orgasm welcoming his release. She holds him tight, pulling him on top of her as she lays back on the desk, helping him through his orgasm. He’s making these little whimpers, so deeply masculine and yet so helpless, breathing haphazardly into the soft flesh of her neck. And he’s still coming. 

Darcy’s mind is hazy with lust, coaxing him into letting it all go, feeling so impossibly warm and completely covered by him. Apparently it had been a very long week away for them both.

Later that night, after a few more rounds in the desk’s chair and against the blackboard, the two of them curl up together on the couch in his office. It’s late, just after midnight, and nobody is around on campus to see them sneak in together in hushed voices and quiet laughter. 

Darcy curls up on Loki’s chest as he idly threads his fingers through her hair. She gazes up at him, neither of them saying a word for a long time, just enjoying each other’s company in secret. And god, she’ll never get enough of this man, will she? 

“How was your trip?” Darcy asks at one point. 

“I didn’t tell you yet?” Loki blinks, a small smile playing across his lips. 

“Tell me what?” Darcy asks, scrunching up her eyebrows, “We didn’t exactly have much time to talk before you threw me down on that desk…” 

He smirks at her teasing, “I wanted to keep it a surprise. My meeting was to deliver my thesis. I’d finished early and was allowed to present it last week.” 

“And?” Darcy asks, her heart beating hopefully for him. 

“Let’s just say…” Loki replies, his voice deep and rumbling against her. He presses his lips to the shell of her ear as he whispers, “…I’ll be expecting you to address me as _Doctor_ Laufeyson from now on.” 

Darcy feels a smile break across her lips, pulling his face down into hers for a kiss. “Doctor Laufeyson, huh?” She asks, and Loki runs a thumb across her lower lip in a gentle caress. “Why does that sound so incredibly sexy…”

He laughs, removing his thumb and kissing her deeply once more, “Darcy Lewis, one of these days I fully expect that you _are_ going to get me in trouble.”

“I look forward to it, _doctor_.”


End file.
